The Life of Victoria Kavanagh
by MessyLittleTearDrops
Summary: This story is a bit like 'The Confessions of Georgia Nicolson'. My first ever story, so the chapters are short because I'm just getting used to it :
1. Little Ms Tattletale

**Hi guys, this is my first story ... ever. I wasn't sure if we could just make-up our own stories instead of making up stories from another series, but right now I'm taking a risk and doing my own story. Please review, and tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks! Oh yeah, it's a bit like the Georgia Nicolson series, and there is only one character with the same name, but thats it. Apart from that, all ideas and characters are owned by me! Just one more thing, (I sound that that old guy on _Jackie Chan,_ hehe!) her surname Kavanagh is pronounced "Kav-a-na"! Katie xxx**

**Saturday 2nd October**

**08:30 am**

Reading through old texts that me and Cian used to send eachother. Why did we have to fight over something so stupid? I mean, yes, I kind of mocked his appereance, and yes I kind of knew that he was sensitive about his looks, but he knows that I am forgetful! Why is saying that he smaller than a chinese lepruchaun offensive? He's only up to around my ear, and he's only 14. I mean, he'll grow. His dad is the tallest man I know (apart from my Irish teacher. He is puurty tall) and his brothers are all around 100 ft tall. Slight exaggeration but there are tall. Anyway, he should just grow up about it. No pun intended.

**Ten minutes later**

I decided to me brave and text him. I said sorry a billion trillion times and that I won't do it again ... yeah that part was a bit of a mistake. I wish that I would think before I speak. My life might be a

tad ... A LOT different if I did. I mightn't actually be hated by so many teachers, and enemies with one or two, or five people.

**Two minutes later**

Mum called me downstairs.

''VICTORIA KAVANAGH! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!''

Yaa .. not. Couldn't she at least say please?

''I'm coming'' I groaned. She probably wants me to help her find her glasses or her mobile. I swear, the furthest back that she can remember is ten minutes ago.

"NOW!" She screamed. Yeesh, who put her knickers in a twist?

I skipped downstairs, attempting to put her in a better mood. Maybe when she sees her lovely daughter, all happy and full of life, her bitterness with go away. Pfft, fat chance. She just looked at me with her 'I'm-going-to-slaughter-you-alive-and-then-brutally-murder-you' look. She slightly put her head down, but then looked up. It made no sense. Has she ever heard of looking straight?

She continued to stare at me. "Victoria, I am after getting a call from your Principal and she has been saying that you've been causing some trouble with the teachers lately and that you've been breaking the rules. Care to explain?"

Uh-oh. Ms. Browne (The mean Principal) is defo on my kill list. The one that I have just made there.

I oh-so-innocently looked at her. "What? What has she been saying to you?" Hehe. I know damn well what she has been saying. Something like "Ooh, Victoria has been talking back to teachers and disrupting the class blah-blah-BLAH" and "Ooh, Victoria was caught outside of school during school hours blah-blah-BLAH" The first one was simply a mis-understanding. The teacher accused me of not having my homework done (and, infact, it was done) so I started a teeny-tiny argument with her ... and then I got detention. The second time was also a mis-understanding aswell. Well, maybe not. I had a Business test that I was NOT looking forward to, so I skipped. I'm not sure how I was going to explain the second one, if Little Ms. Tattletale told her. Which she probably did.

**Half an hour later**

So, basically Little Ms. Tattletale told my mum everything. She was okay-ish about the first one (she's all about freedom of speech and whatnot) but all hell broke loose when she started on skipping class. I tried tell her "Mum, you're all for that freedom stuff, right? Yeah, well ... school is very bad to express yourself and be a free person. I have to wear my uniform to school everyday, I blend in. I wanted to be an individual and not do the Business test" but that didn't make any sense. Even to me. She just looked at me with her 'I'm-going-to-slaughter-you-alive-and-then-brutally-murder-you' look. Again. If only I thought through my excuse for skipping class before saying it. Even a four year old could have done better then me. A thirteen and a half year old. But I suppose what is done is done. Unless...

**One second later**

Do time machines exist? Because if they do, I could really use one right now.

**10:00 am**

Decided to ring my best friend, Belle, and ask her what I should do about my mum. I would ring Cian but he probably hates me.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Belle! I need to ask you something"

"What happened, Tori?"

I explained everything to her, even the Cian thing. I hadn't told her about that before. Oh, me and my wonderful memory.

"First of all, just accept the punishment that you get. You did skip class and fight with a teacher. Second of all, go to Cian, apologize. He won't hate you, you've been best friends with him for like a million years"

She always knows what to do!

"Thank you very much Belle. Now, if you don't mind, I have got some apologizing to do with Cian"

Speaking of apologizing to Cian ...

**Five seconds later**

Running up the stairs to see if he texted back.

**Ten seconds later**

He didn't text back. The cheek of that boy. I swear, it's him who should be apologizing, not me. You see, that is the problem with the world nowadays. Everything is the opposite to what it should be eg. Me apologizing to Cian. That is just injustice. I SHOULD RING CHILD-LINE!

**Half an hour later**

My very "happy" and "joyful" older sister Alexandra (but she prefers Alex or Lexi, but I don't call her an of them. Just to annoy her ... hehe! I'm evil!) came home after a night out last night. She is twenty two (she spends all of her money so she still lives at home and she thinks that renting an apartment near college is a waste of time because she can just drive there) and very grumpy. Seriously, I think the last time she smiled was the first time she smiled. Which was before I was born.

"Tori, come here for a second"

I shook my head and tutted. "Can you at least say please?"

Woopsie. "TORI! I HAVE BEEN OUT ALL NIGHT AND I HAVE A VERY BAD HEADACHE. JUST COME HERE NOW"

"Not without a please!"

"TORI I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IF-"

"No please? Okay, bye then." I skipped down the stairs and went outside. As soon as I got outside and slammed the door behind me on purpose to annoy Alex (that is what she gets for not saying 'please'), I had no idea what I was going to do. I mean, I could always try to apologize to Cian .. but I can't be bothered right now. As mean as that sounds, it's true. He didn't text back, so that is what he gets. Anyway, I doubt that she even wants to be my friend anymore.

**Two minutes later**

On my way to the shopping center. I decided to go shopping for some new clothes. I still have loads of money left over from my birthday, so why not treat myself? My clothes are all getting too small for me and plus, I hate them.

**One minute later**

OH. MY. GOD. Who the HELL is that?

**So, what do you think? I know that it's short but I'm testing it out for now. I know that in a lot of ways, it's like the Georgia Nicolson series, but I find that way to write way easier then any other way. I'll learn though ... hopefully.**

**R&R! Katie xxx**


	2. I am a very good friend indeed

**Hey! Here is Chapter 2 :D Also, thanks to ItsaTay for being my first reviewer :) Anyway, on with the story:**

**11:00 am **

**Sitting on my couch**

I am gobsmacked. Literally. I actually smacked my gob. Which, I have to say, did hurt a bit. I banged by tooth against my hand, and now I have a mark in my hand. To remind me of my gobsmackingness of today.

**Five minutes later**

My mum came in. I think she forgot about earlier.

She sat down next to me. "I still haven't thought of a punishment for you. What you did was unacceptable, Tori. I just hope that you realize that now instead of when it's too late. I really don't want you acting the way that Lexi did" Maybe she didn't forget. I find this weird, but my mum never calls my sister Alex, always Lexi. Anyway, she must have noticed that I was more shocked then when she found out about my "galavanting".

"Whats wrong, Tori?" Oh, God. There was no way in hell that I was going to tell her what happened.

"Oh, nothing. I just feel a but sick to be honest. I'll be fine later" So I got up, and lay down on my bed for a bit.

**In my bed**

I still can't believe what I saw. Was I "dreaming" or "nightmaring"?

So there I was, going to go buy some new clothes. All happy out, ready to sing to my hearts content. Well .. not literally. First of all, I can't sing, and second of all, if I did do that, people would just start at me. A lot. So yeah, then I saw Cian. I didn't recognise him at first. I saw this brown haired guy, with skinny jeans and a white tight top. He didn't look like an emo, but he certainly didn't look like Cian. The Cian that I know, sorry, USED to know, had blonde spikey hair, and wore tracksuit pants, jerseys and hoodies. But, may I add, he didn't look bad in his skinny jeans and tight white top, but he didn't look like Cian. I guess that I wouldn't be so shocked if it was any other person that I knew, but Cian? The last time I saw him was Wednesday ... HOW THE HELL DID HE CHANGE THAT MUCH?

**12:00pm **

On my way to Cians. When I saw him earlier, I just walked away. He just looked so different. A bit too different. I don't know why it's bothering me so much. Why should it? So he dyed his hair, and changed his style. If I did that, he wouldn't be having a panic attack.

**In front of Cian's door**

What should I say? Will I be cheerful, or totally depressed? Maybe I should run now ...

"Tori?" Dammit. Cian saw me.

"Um .. Hi, Cian" I gave him a small smile. I have to admit, his new look suited him a lot. But this was Cian, he's like a brother to me, and I don't really believe in incest. Not that incest is a religion, but if it was, that would be weird.

"Want to come in?" Yaa! He still liked me enough to invite me into his house and trust me not to lock him in there and blow the whole thing up!

"Yeah, sure" I followed him inside. His house was still the same. But what could change in three days? New furniture in every room and three stories instead of two? Well, unless they hired a million builders that never slept then it could be possible, but that would cost a lot.

We sat down in the kitchen. "So ..." He just looked at me.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what I said, I had no right to say that. Anyway, when you grow to be a million heads taller then me, you can say all the things you want to me about my height"

He started to laugh. "Thanks, and apology accepted"

I smiled with relief. Anyway, I have more time to talk to him about more serious matters. "So, new hairstyle. New clothes. Care to explain?" I asked. I smiled so that he didn't think I was controlling him and that I had to monitor what he wore.

He shrugged. "Well, I was at Michaels house the other day and I tried on some of his clothes. I thought that the suites me, the lads thought that they suited me, so I bought loads of clothes like them"

I raised my eyebrow. "And your hair? I suppose that you just borrowed some of the lads hair?"

He started to smooth down his hair."Nah, don't know why I did this to my hair" I don't think that he liked it. Well, I was about to make him feel good about himself. Which is very holy of me, after the way he ignored my text.

"I like it, it suits you" Ah pigeon poo. I just made this awkward. "Oh yeah, why didn't you text back earlier today? I was crying in my little corner for a good hour staring at photos of you all over my wall"

He started to have a laughing fit. Around a year ago, he always used to tease me saying that I used to look at photos of him all day long. I don't, because I don't think he'd go near me if I actually did that. Nobody would to be honest, not even my mum. Not that she is my friend.

"Are the photos of my good side?" he said, while showing my the left side of his head and doing a pose. He is very funny, when he wants to be. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't have any credit"

I pretended to be offended. "You didn't ... you didn't have any credit? Couldn't you have used your mums phone? Or your dads? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?" Aah, I do amuse myself a lot.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out, and Alex had texted me:

_"Tori u better cum home nw. plz?" _Oh, she said please.

I looked back up at Cian. "I have to go now. Tori is going to skin me alive and then throw me into a fire pit. Nice knowing you"

He got up and hugged me. "Bye, Tori"

Um, what? He hugged me. I must be a very good friend if he missed me that much. Yay!

**What do you think? Next chapter up tomorrow, hopefully. Please R&R :) Thanks! Katie xxx**


	3. I wonder if her love for me did that

**Heya! Sorry about being a bit late, I was away! Anyway, thanks to the people who have reviewed it so far :D Made me more determined to write this! Anyway, on with the story:**

**Five minutes later**

Running home. So far, my phone has fallen out of my pocket three times and I tripped over my own foot (how is that for clumsiness?) once. Stupid Alex, she's going to pay for this. She is actually the reason I have gotten these bruises. So, basically, she gave me these and that is, if I can remember right, child abuse.

**Two minutes later**

Ran in through the front door. If this was anybody else, I wouldn't russ home. But Alex would kill me if I was a nano second late. I have once experienced being a tenth of a millionth of a nano second late. It was a very traumatic experience.

"Tori, is that you?" Alex's voice sounded very weak. Probably from all the shouting that she practiced doing at me.

"Yeah, I'm coming up now" I hate running up a stairs. I always feel as if somebody is following me. I don't like that feeling, but I suppose that nobody does. If they did, then I'd be a tad freaked out!

When I went entered her room, a pang of sweat, alcohol and vomit hit me. I might get her some air freshener for Christmas. I then saw Alex on a heap on the floor. Beside a pile of vomit and some cans of alcohol.

"Alexandra, are you alright?" Even if she was sick, it was still my full-time job tp annoy her by calling her Alexandra to her face.

"Tori, it's Alex!" I might let her off this one time. "Alright, _Alex_. Are you alright?"

"What do you think? Look, I didn't tell mum because she's start giving out to me and everything, so can you get me some clothes, towels and water?"

"Does mum know your home?" If she doesn't, then my mum is pretty deaf.

"Yeah, but she knows better then to come into my room while I'm at home. So can you get me some clothes, towels and water?"

"Can I have a 'Please' and a 'Thank you Tori, I love you very much'?"

She groaned. "Please Tori?"

"Ummmmm, okay!"

"Thank you Tori, I love you very much" and then she vomitted again. I wonder if her great love for me did that to her.

**Ten seconds later**

Skipping down the stairs. I am so great and full of love!

**One minute later**

I got her some clothes and towels from the utility room, a very big jug of water because I am so full of love and brought them back up to her.

I gave her the towels (I gave her five because I didn't know how many she wanted), dropped the clothes on her bed and gave her the water.

I looked down at the vomit on the floor. "What are you going to do about the vomit?"

She looked at it. "Oh, never thought about that" She looked up at me "Can you-?"

"NO! Don't even think about it, don't even think about thinking about it!" and I walked out of the room.

**6:00 pm**

"TORI! BELLE IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU"

Thank goodness, if I had to run up and down to Alex helping her for another minute, I would vomit myself.

"COME ON TORI!" Jeez, does my mum have any patience?

"I'm coming!" I ran out of the room and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tori, what took you so long?"

"I was being Alexandra's servant. It was quite exciting. Shame on you for ruining my fun!"

"Anyway, did you go to Cian's?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you about that. He looks completely different. Brown hair, skinny jeans-"

Belle burst out laughing. The cheek of her!

"Hey, Belle. It doesn't look that bad anyway. It does suit him"

"Yeah, I suppose .. but skinny jeans?" and off she was again.

**One minute later**

Belle is still laughing.

"Um, Belle? Yeah, I'm still here, y'know. Should I hang-up and leave you be with your laughing self?"

She stopped laughing and cleared her throat. "Sorry about that, Tori" She started laughing again but hid it with a cough. "Ow, my cheeks hurt. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about tomorrow. My mum said that I can invite you and a couple of other friends over tomorrow to stay the night because we have a day-off on Monday and-"

"WHAT? We have a day-off on Monday? Why?" How come I heard nothing off this?

"I thought Livi told you? It was announced on the intercom when you had to go outside and get Mr. Linehan's car keys?" Aaah, Livi. Forgetful Livi.

"That girl has a head like ... that circular bowl thingey that you put flour in and has holes in it. What's the name of that again?"

"A sieve?"

"Yeah, that. Anyway, I'll text you later if I'm allowed go to yours tomorrow. Adios Amigo!"

**09:30 pm**

Alex is asleep, my mum said that I can go to Belle's and I'm friends with Cian again, so why do I still feel really weird?

**Sorry for being a day late guys :( I was away yesterday! Please R&R! There isn't going to be that much chapters up during the week because of school .. poo . Katie xxx**


End file.
